Alice Truman
The Honorable Dame Alice Truman, KCR, was a Manticoran citizen and an officer in the Royal Manticoran Navy. Physical Characteristics Truman had golden hair and blue eyes, traits that by some unexplained factor or simple coincidence were shared by all her executive officers and later on, following her promotion to flag rank, by either her chiefs of staff or flag captains. ( , , , , , , ) Family Her family had been involved in the RMN for many generations: Truman was the daughter of a Vice Admiral, the granddaughter of a Captain and a Rear Admiral, and the great-granddaughter of a Commodore, two Rear Admirals, and a First Space Lord.Likely Sir Frederick Truman. ( ) One of her first cousins was Rear Admiral Margaret Truman. ( ) Biography In 1903 PD, Alice Truman held the rank of Commander, and was commanding officer of the [[HMS Apollo|HMS Apollo]]. Commander Truman was Captain Honor Harrington's second in command of the convoy to the Casca System. Captain Harrington once invited her to dinner, but she had a surprise drill for her crew, instead. Truman was ordered to formulate a plan to evacuate half of the Star Kingdom of Manticore's citizens and embassy staff, a goal she was able to acomplish. She later went to [[HMS Fearless (CA-286)|HMS Fearless]] to visit with the wounded Harrington, and to give her an update on the situation on Grayson. Commander Truman accompanied Captain Harrington and Commander McKeon on a visit to Grayson Command Central for a meeting with Admiral Leon Garret. She was unhappy about Harrington's decision to inform Grayson of the RMN's improved Recon Drone technology. In the aftermath of the Battle of Blackbird, the Apollo was able to return to Manticore despite considerable damage. Truman ordered the safety interlocks on the ship's hyper-generator to be disconected to decrease time to Manticore. She met with Admiral White Haven, informed him of the situation on Grayson, and was asked to accompany the relief force. On arrival, she was the first to figure out Fearless' communications were out from battle damage, which explained why Captain Harrington had not responded to Admiral Alexander's message. ( ) In 1904 PD, newly promoted Captain, was given the command of a heavy cruiser. ( ) In 1908 PD, she was assigned to command [[HMS Lord Elton|HMS Lord Elton]], but rather than wait five months for completion of that ship's overhaul, she accepted command of the armed merchantman ''Parnassus'' and participated in Commodore Harrington's anti-piracy operations in the Silesian Confederacy. ( ) She was later given command of [[HMS Minotaur|HMS Minotaur]], the Royal Manticoran Navy's first LAC carrier. For her actions at the Second Battle of Hancock, she was promoted to Rear Admiral and made a Knight Companion of the Order of King Roger. She was given overall command of the CLAC's in Eight Fleet. During Operation Buttercup she was breveted to Vice Admiral. ( , ) She, like many others associated with Admiral White Haven or Honor Harrington, was consigned to half-pay by the High Ridge government's Admiralty. She was recalled to active duty at the request of Admiral Harrington, and was named CO of CLAC Squadron 4, part of Task Force 34, of which she was deputy commander. She and her squadron fought in the Second Battle of Marsh. ( ) Later on, she was named CO of CLAC Squadron 3, part of the Eight Fleet. During the Battle of Manticore she inherited command after a compensator failure destroyed [[HMS King Roger III|HMS King Roger III]], killing Admiral Kuzak. Unlike Alistair McKeon and many others, she survived the battle. ( ) When hostilities between the Solarian League and Grand Alliance began, she was assigned to command a reconstituted Third Fleet. ( ) Character Alice Truman was an honorable officer and took her duty to the Crown very seriously, yet she wondered if she could handle the rigors of command, especially after watching the stress take its toll on Captain Harrington. ( ) Service Record Promotions * Commander - before 1903 PD * Captain (SG) - 1904 PD * Rear Admiral - 1913 PD (Commodore skipped) * brevet Vice Admiral - 1915 PD (not endorsed by Admiralty) * Vice Admiral - before 1920 PD Posts * Commanding Officer, [[HMS Apollo|HMS Apollo]] * Commanding Officer, a heavy cruiserHH3 states that she recieved command of her first CA but no name is given. * designated Commanding Officer, [[HMS Lord Elton|HMS Lord Elton]] * Commanding Officer, [[HMAMC Parnassus|HMAMC Parnassus]] * Commanding Officer, [[HMS Minotaur|HMS Minotaur]] * Commanding Officer, CLAC Squadron 3, Commanding Officer, task force/group of the Eighth Fleet 1914-1915 PD * Commanding Officer, CLAC Squadron 4, second in command and carrier commander, Task Force 34 1918-1920 PD * Senior Officer, Sidemore Station, and acting Commanding Officer, Task Force 34 1920 PD * Commanding Officer, CLAC Squadron 3 and CLAC Division 3.1, second in command and carrier commander, Eighth Fleet, Commanding Officer, task forces of the Eighth Fleet - 1920 PD * acting Commanding Officer, Third Fleet * Second in Command, Eighth Fleet and Commanding Officer Task Force 81 * Commanding Officer, Eighth Fleet * Commanding Officer, Third Fleet Awards and Decorations * Knight Commander of the Order of King Roger References Truman, Alice Truman, Alice Truman, Alice Truman, Alice Truman, Alice Truman, Alice Category:Associates of Honor Harrington